


Band Universe

by HonorSkywalker



Series: Job Opportunities for Buffy [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dogma (1999), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorSkywalker/pseuds/HonorSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain god from the Askewniverse overhears a certain conversation held by Buffy, Spike and Joyce and decides to have some fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Universe

**Author's Note:**

> _Italic words are from the Buffy Season 2 Episode 22 – Becoming Part 2_
> 
> These **_Bold and Italic_** words are either Narrators words or Song Lyrics

**_It hadn’t been planned, at last not at the beginning._ **

**_It had started with just a few words, spoken in a hope to hide the truth from one very worried mother._**

_“What, your Mum doesn’t know?” Spike asks incredulously of Buffy._

The Slayer glares at Spike but doesn’t have a chance to say anything before Joyce asks the bleached blonde man, “Know what?” 

Buffy faces her mother, “That I’m, uh . . . in a band, a . . . a Rock Band with Spike here.” She sends Spike a look warning him not to contradict her. 

“Right . . .” Spike tries to play along, “She plays the . . . the triangle.”

“Drums!” Buffy corrects him, acting offended.

“Drums, yeah,” he begins to get into the lie, “She’s, uh, hell on the old skins, you know.”

Joyce is unconvinced, “hmm. And, uh, what do you do?” she asks Spike. 

“Well, I sing.” __

**_Now anyone familiar with the Buffy Universe knows that this is where things began to fall even more apart; Buffy killing Angel, and Spike getting out of town with Drusilla and Buffy being kicked out of her home and ending up on the bus out of town._ **

**_At least that is what happened in the series’ universe._ **

**_However this is not that universe._ **

**_In this universe a Deity who looked surprisingly a lot alike the Singer Alanis Morrisette and chooses to remain anonymous, and who just happened to be passing through Sunnydale around this time overheard that particular conversation. Sensing the chaos and possible futures that surrounded the two and other that they had connected with, she felt they were perfect for her new plan and that it was the perfect time to intervene._ **

**_THE UNIVERSE SHIFTS AND REARRANGES ITSELF MUCH LIKE WHEN A VENGEANCE WISH WAS MADE_ **

**_And what did the Goddess do?_ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Almost 12 months later - Harvelle’s Roadhouse, Nebraska**

Before their set began the members of that nights Band were relaxing on the stage.

Making sure that their guitars were tuned were the rebel guitarists Oz and Ripper. Oz’s hair was currently green and he was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and faded old band t-shirt. Ripper was wearing a similar outfit except his t-shirt was more of a dark gray in color and his pants molded around his lower parts revealing just enough of his body to tantalize every straight or bisexual woman, or bisexual/gay man in the room.

On the keyboards Anya was making sure the dials and levers on the board were all set in the needed positions. She was wearing a pair of formfitting black slacks and a low cut emerald green top that looked as if it covered her modestly, yet with splits down the sleeves and in other strategic places revealing just enough skin to keep her fans eyes on her at all times. 

Joking around with the guitarists, adjusting the microphone stand, flirting with drummer and making sure he had his water bottle nearby for when it was needed stood Spike. He was wearing his usual black jeans and t-shirt covered by the unbuttoned silk red shirt and his bleached hair was glittering under the stage lights giving him a not quite human like glow. 

And finally last but by far not last, near the back of the stage sitting behind a drum set was Buffy. She was wearing black jeans that looked as if they were painted on her, a pair of black boots, and a silver sleeveless crop-top and a black silk shirt open over it all. She was absentmindedly twirling the drum sticks between her fingers while she openly perved on the cute tushes her fellow band members had. 

“Enjoying the view there Luv,” Ripper cheekily asked her.

“Yup,” Buffy smirked back, not at all ashamed to be caught looking. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last time that Buffy enjoyed how good looking the others were. In fact she enjoyed life as much as she could since her world had changed. 

She could remember her former life as the Slayer but it was faded now after almost a year away from that life. She still had her Slayer abilities and the knowledge of the supernatural, just like Ripper still remembered his knowledge and magic skills from his previously life, Anya had her knowledge and skills of 1000 plus years as a Vengeance Demon, Oz was no longer cursed but still has the enhanced strength and senses of a Werewolf, and Spike still had the knowledge from over a century of being a Vampire along with the enhance strength and senses. 

When the change had first happened and they tried to find out why and how it had but the group had come up with nothing but the hint of chaos. At first Buffy and Ripper thought it was something Ethan had done while Anya assumed it was the result of a Vengeance wish. Neither investigation panned out. They would have continued investigating other routes when they received an old fashioned letter from an anonymous source. Basically it said that it wasn’t like a vengeance wish, the changes can’t be undone, and they had basically been nominated to be her musical voices in different dimensions. 

Since then the Band had been to a great many different places, done many differing gigs, and had adopted many different names.

And along the way they had relaxed into their new roles. 

Getting back to the present she glanced at her watch and noticed that it was about time they started and that the others were ready.

She did a quick tap to the symbols to get the audience’s attention. When that didn’t get their attention she did a quick loud drum routine. There, now they were paying attention, much better. 

Spike grabbed the mike and began introductions, “Hello, we’re currently going by the name Voice of God and this song is for a certain few of you out there, this is called One of Us.” 

There was silence for a moment and then Oz began to play and Buffy joined him. 

Spike sang.

**_“If God had a name what would it be?  
And would you call it to his face?  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question?_ **

**_And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
And yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_ **

**_What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus   
Tryin' to make his way home?_ **

**_If God had a face what would it look like?  
And would you want to see, if seeing meant  
That you would have to believe in things like heaven  
And in Jesus and the saints, and all the prophets?_ **

**_And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
And yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_ **

**_What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus   
Tryin' to make his way home?_ **

**_Just tryin' to make his way home  
Back up to heaven all alone   
Nobody callin' on the phone   
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome"_**

Ripper took lead in the Guitar Solo and then when Spike continued singing he provided backup vocals along with Anya.

**_"And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
And yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_ **

**_What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus   
Tryin' to make his way home?_ **

**_Just tryin' to make his way home  
Like a holy rolling stone  
Back up to heaven all alone _ **

**_Just tryin' to make his way home  
Nobody callin' on the phone   
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome.”_ **

The guitar was the last instrument to fade out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And out in the bar Castiel and the Winchester Brothers almost had heart attacks when the band began the song.

Further back in the Bar Gabriel chuckled silently at what had happened, his Dad always did have a sense of humor and the trickster god was glad to have a sign that his Creator was still about in the Multi-verse.

**Author's Note:**

> The Band 
> 
> Vocals: Spike, previously William the Bloody, now a former Vampire   
> Keyboard: Anya, former Vengeance Demon   
> Vocals and Guitar: Ripper, formerly Watcher Rupert Giles   
> Guitar: Oz, Daniel Osborne, former Werewolf  
> On Drums: Buffy Summers, former Vampire Slayer
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> (Word count: 1100 about)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Buffy character, the characters from Supernatural, or the Alanis Morrisette look alike was God from the Skew-a-view movie Dogma. “One of Us” was sung by Joan Osborne.
> 
> AN: I used Wikipedia to try to find out where Harvelle’s Roadhouse actually was and it was suggested that it may be in Nebraska, which is why I placed the Roadhouse there.
> 
> AN2: Also someone asked if I take suggestions. I do. I welcome any suggestions or ideas. I won’t promise to do them all but I will give them a try and if anyone wants to add to this series themselves please let me know, I would like to see what you all come up with.


End file.
